The Darkness Over The Clans
Hi everyone! Its Waterfang, er Elijah. So recently, i took a trip to the tropics, so i wasnt here for a week or so, but i managed to get a lot of things on my mind, like new fanfics. I have 4 i plan to do, this is one of them. So i hope you like it, ill be starting soon enough, so let me give you a review of what it is about. And, thats about it, ENJOY! Oh yeah, the beginning part isn't where it starts off, its an important piece that gives u the chills, idk how to call it. Anyway, enjoy... O.o Sparrowpaw is a young apprentice with dreams of becoming something much greater than she could imagine, a warrior, and a leader. Her training has gotten better, and her dream was piecing together, aside from battling rude comments from her siblings. But then cats beginning vanishing from ThunderClan. Bloody corpses are being found, ripped in pieces, and the cats of the Clans believe that this may be their end, if they find out who's responsible first. Soon enough, the peaceful camps turn into horror stories, when they realize, the killer isn't even a cat, a dog, a fox, a badger, or human. It was something from the mountains... Prologue Sparrowpaw's breath grew still in every movement of the trees above. Her eyes scanned the darkness on the ground, but she couldn't really see anything. Timberpaw shuddered next too her, shaking in fear. "Do you see anything?" he wobbled as he spoke. Blood and sweat mixed painfully on their fur, scratches shining in the half moon. Sparrowpaw's heart raced. "Nothing. I saw it before, but now its gone. I wonder-" She cut off as a loud creaking sound filled her ears and they both went silent. Timberpaw pressed his body into hers, backing up into the cave beneath the fallen trees. Another crack of a twig sounded above them again. Sparrowpaw closed his eyes in fear. "Please don't take us next StarClan, please, please..." Another snapping stick echoed the cave, then another. There was more than one thing above them, and they both knew in a snap, they were doomed. There was lightening striking the sky, but no rain yet from the clouds, illuminating the world. Shadows from above covered the two apprentices in a blanket of death. Suddenly, there was a loud jumping sound, then silence. Sparrowpaw opened her eyes. Nothing was there. "Is it gone?" Timberpaw asked horrified. Sparrowpaw took a step forward, her whiskers quivering, trying to catch a scent of something, but got the scent of the forest and rain instead. The blood roared in her ears after each step. She took two more, until she was officially out of the cave. She looked up, turned around, looking everywhere for the figures that had cause all the death in the clans. "Well, i don't see anything, maybe your right." Sparrowpaw looked at Timberpaw, his eyes wide and shaking as if he saw a ghost. "What Now?" "Sparrowpaw, RUN!" He screamed. A flash of lightening lit up the forest, and at once, Sparrowpaw looked up at the shadows falling down from the trees. She felt pain in her back as one of them smashed into her skull. The world turned upside down as her paws flailed in the air. "SPARROWPAW!" Timberpaw shrieked as he vanished into the cave, another large cat-like figure charging after him. Sparrowpaw yowled as the figure slashed her chest. Another flash of lightening lit up the world, and at once, Sparrowpaw caught a glimpse of the animals. "Its a Mountain Lion!" She cried out, scrambling back as it moved towards her. It's teeth flashed cold blood, dripping from all its teeth. Her heart pounded, as she spun around, feeling the claws of the lion scratch her legs as she ran. Timberpaw's cried vanished in a flash in the roar of thunder. Sparrowpaw brushed passed some ferns, snapping sticks in her way. A large roar sounded behind, and she ran faster, praying that they don't catch up to her. Her pads stung with every strike at the ground, and when ever she took a sharp turn. Suddenly, she felt claws sink into her back, and she tumbled onto the ground, paw on her head, another on her back. She screamed as it roared at her. She tried slashing upwards, but only caught air. She felt the claws slam into her back, and watched as her flesh were exposed into the air. Im dead, she thought, me and Timberpaw, we're both dead. Rain began down pouring on both of them. Quickly, Sparrowpaw spun around, hitting the mountain lion in the eyes. It let out a caterwaul, stumbling back into the darkness. Sparrowpaw ran like her life depended on it, which it did. She saw a bunch of moving shadows before her and hope raced into her. She heard the sounds of ripping leaves, and knew it was coming. "Hey, Help! Help me please HELP!" Suddenly, she froze. It was two figures, but one wasn't a cat, and the other was limp. And it was Timberpaw's body in the figure's mouth. "NO!" Sparrowpaw limped and turned around in fear, only staring at the mountain lion she scratched. She was surrounded. The mountain lion with Timberpaw's body threw him at Sparrowpaw. They both fell onto the ground, blood staining the ground beneath them. Sparrowpaw nudged Timberpaw crying. "Timberpaw, please wake up, im sorry, im sorry for everything, everything i've done. Please wake up, please..." Sparrowpaw pleaded. She looked up, watching the mountain lions lower themselves, preparing to jump. In defeat, she threw her body over Timberpaw's, protecting him the best she could, and burying her head into his, while she heard the mountain lions prepare their killing strike. Then, they lunged. Apprentices "Ahhh!" Sparrowkit laughed as Redkit and Sproutkit landed onto her.